1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of imaging enhancement at daytime and nighttime with a gated imaging system using an adaptive depth-of-field in general, and, more particularly, to imaging system applicable for vehicular use and to operation methods implemented in such system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,733,464 B2, titled “vehicle mounted night vision imaging system and method” and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,913 B2, titled “active night vision system for vehicles employing short-pulse laser illumination and a gated camera for image capture”, devices are described for improving visibility conditions in a motor vehicle during low-visibility environment (nighttime or at nighttime with poor visibility conditions such as rain, snow etc.) based on gated imaging. Neither of the references cited above offer any image enhancement for the viewer based on Depth-Of-Field.